What Does Sanzo Wear Under Those Robes?
by Alice-Thyme
Summary: I think the title speaks for itselfComplete


Genre: HUMOR!

Pairing: None

Warning: If you don't like underwear stay away. . .

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Saiyuki , I just play with them

Summary:What does Sanzo wear under his robes? Boxers, briefs?

WARNING: FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS: Yeah. So don't even think about it. If you have criticism try to keep it polite or I will block you from my comments box. Thank you and have a good night.

Me: So an age old question was raised in my dorm room the other night, which lead to this fic.

Sanzo: You can all die

Gojyo: Oh I don't know I'm certainly curious.

Hakkai: This really isn't any of our business.

Gojyo: Hey Goku?

Goku: yes?

Gojyo: You know him best. What is it boxers or briefs?

Goku: Um. . . I dunno

Sanzo: Gunshots

Me: Please, I haven't done anything. . . yet.

It was the middle of summer when the Sanzo party stopped in the small town of Sane. There were no other towns for miles around and they all needed a bath, not to mention that Goku was hungry.

"Sanzo! I'm hungry, we're stopping right? Right?"

"Yeah yeah. I'm out of cigarettes anyway." replied to the boys cries.

"Oh good this will give me a chance to do some grocery shopping. I'm afraid we're all out of food, and water." said from the drivers seat.

"Get my cigarettes while your out then." said grumpily, folding his newspaper down and taking off his glasses.

"Better get me some too. Plus we're out of beer."

"I thought that might be the case, I guess I'll be needing your credit card Sanzo." said with a smile. The monk pulled the card out and handed it to Hakkai with a frown.

"There better be some hot chicks in town. I need to get laid. Seriously."

"Ugh, perverted kappa! Don't talk about that."

"Why not? It's not my fault your too young to understand the virtues of a hot piece of ass you stupid monkey."

"I am not a stupid monkey you water sprite!" yelled at the red head.

"Both of you shut up or die! It's too hot for this crap." yelled, pointing his gun at the now cringing duo. "Hmph." He put his gun away and sat back in his chair.

They made their way into town, parking outside the place's only hotel. A young woman met them at the front desk.

"Oh hello, welcome to the Sane Hotel, how many?"

"Four rooms." The young woman flipped through the book in front of her.

"We only have two free rooms sir. Would you like both of them?"

"Yeah yeah that's fine. Hakkai, your with me. The sprite and the monkey can room together."

"Alright, well then I'll just go shopping then, Goku?"

"Ok!" The young man was practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Well, we'll be off then."

"Don't forget my cigarettes."

"I won't forget, I already made the list." Sanzo grunted and took the keys from the young woman at the desk and tossed one to Gojyo before heading upstairs.

It was a couple hours later when Goku and Hakkai came back with the groceries. They were both covered in dust and sweat. Gojyo was already in his room, lounging on one of the beds in his boxers.

"Ugh, put some clothes on."

"Go die monkey boy, its too hot for clothes."

"I must say it is rather hot." said with a smile. "Perhaps it would be best if we all took off any unnecessary layers."

Ten minutes later. . .

"Hey Gojyo?"

"Yeah Monkey boy?"

"If we all wear boxers, what do you think Sanzo wears under his robes? Boxers or briefs?"

"Ooh, someone is getting perverted."

"Only because I'm around you so much you damn water sprite."

"Yeah yeah. I bet he goes a naturale." said, puffing on his cigeratte.

"I rather think he would wear boxers, the rest of us do."

"Na, gotta be briefs. He's so up tight all the time, that could be the reason." said, snacking on some chips Hakkai had bought for him while they were out. The door creaked open on a very angry looking Sanzo.

"For your information, I wear a leather thong." said quietly before leaving the three stunned men alone in the room.

"Damn, that has to be the reason he's so uptight!" yelled, his cigarette falling out of his mouth.

"I dunno, that doesn't seem right." said, picking up his dropped chips.

"I really didn't need to know that." said, his smile rather strained. Suddenly Gojyo got a really sinister smile on his face.

"You know. . . we could find out for sure." Goku looked over at him, obviously confused.

"That man can sleep through anything, he'll sleep through our little examination." Goku gulped nervously as Gojyo laid out the plan.

Later that night.

"Ok, he's asleep, let's take a look." whispered to Goku. The boy nodded and they crept into the room. Hakkai had opted out of this little mission. Sanzo lay sprawled out on the bed, his gun clutched in one hand. Gojyo stifled a laugh and moved forward. Goku pulled back the priest's pants and Gojyo shined a small light on the man's ass. Both pairs of eyes widened in shock as they looked upon Sanzo's underwear. Gojyo grinned again and whispered his new plan to Goku.

That morning. . .

A bright pink pair of Hello Kitty Boxers flew from the roof of the inn. Quite suddenly gunshots were heard inside the building.

"I'm gonna kill you! You damn kappa!"

Author Note:

Me: Save me, Sanzo is trying to kill me!

Ed: I'm not helping you.

Roy: I'll help, if you give me more action. And I want Ed in a mini skirt.

Me: deal, just save me!

Random fangirl: We'll save you too! Just follow through on Roy's request!

Me: Will do, lets skip a few countries.

Sanzo: Get back here! Gunshots

Me: Let's go now!


End file.
